Una Misión Gitana
by Anya-06
Summary: Helena siguiendo los parametros que le enseño su abuela y su profesión gitana de siempre ayudar, decide ir en un viaje hacia Ciudad Domino para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Sin darse cuenta que este vieja será el inicio de descubrimientos para todos.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo no. 1  
  
El viaje a la ciudad de Domino la mantuvo pensativa sobre su misión pues basándose en lo que la madre de su mejor amiga le había contado, esto no seria nada sencillo de lograr con éxito.  
  
"este va a ser la entrega mas complicada en mi vida" comento en voz alta mientras miraba el letrero de Bienvenida a Ciudad Domino a través de su ventana del autobús "ya falta poco para llegar a la terminal, ya tengo ocho horas sentadas que mi espalda ruega por un poco de aire"  
  
Se recostó en su asiento y echo una mirada a su vecina de viaje, una pequeña niña muy agradable que estaba concentrada en su libro de colorear, se acerco un poco mas para ver las figuras que la pequeña pintaba con tanto entusiasmo cuando la niña toma de su bolsa de colores un lápiz azul y ella la detuvo.  
  
"lo siento mucho amiguita, pero ese no es el dragón blanco de ojos azules" tomo la bolsa de los colores y tomo el lápiz color rojo "ese es el dragón negro de ojos rojos" y se lo da a la niña  
  
"tienes razón, es que ambos dragones son tan bonitos pero ambos tienen grandes diferencias a la vez" la niña comenzó a pintar con el nuevo lápiz en la mano mientras que la joven tomo de bolso su cartucho de barajas y las comenzó a revolver hasta encontrar las que deseaba.  
  
Saco una baraja de su mazo y se las dio a la niña "mira, este es el dragón negro, si notas su hocicó es mas puntiagudo que el del dragón blanco"  
  
"si, ya veo la diferencia" la niña mira alegra la baraja "esta es la primera vez que toco una baraja de duelo de monstruos, siempre las he visto por televisión o por revistas" ella le menciona a su vecina "son tas geniales, acaso eres duelista"  
  
"si son geniales, sabias que hay inclusive barajas pintadas a mano" le comento a la niña y tomo otra baraja de su mazo y se la da a la niña "en realidad soy coleccionista, no duelista" ella sonrió y recibió una sonrisa de regreso de la pequeña, aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar a su dulce y amable mejor amiga, su principal misión para el viaje a Ciudad Domino y que esta le volviera a dar otra gran sonrisa como ella solía hacerlo.  
  
La conversación entre ambas fue interrumpida por el conductor del bus que le daba la bienvenida a sus pasajeros y les solicitaba el favor de no ponerse de pie hasta que el transporte se haya detenido por completo en la terminal.  
  
La niña le devolvió las barajas y comenzó a guardar sus lápices en su cartuchera mientras la joven colocaba estas de regreso en su mazo y las guardaba en su bolso. Ambas sintieron cuando el bus se detuvo y como el resto de las personas en el bus se pusieron de pie y bajaron lentamente. Al estar ambas fuera del bus la niña empezó a mirar hacia todos lados y la joven vio como la pequeña estaba algo nerviosa entre tanta gente desconocida que se inclino hacia ella "pequeña, sabe alguien que debía venirte a buscar o tienes que llamar a alguien"  
  
"mis padres le habían notificado a mi abuela de que yo llegaría hoy, me imagino que no demora en llegar" esta le contesto algo preocupada mirando a su alrededor hasta que una señora mayor se les acerco a ambas.  
  
"Gloria, mi querida Gloria" la señora se detuvo a abrazar a su nieta "oh mi querida, me da tanta alegría volver a verte, empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor había ocurrido algo con tu autobús pero me alegra que todo este bien"  
  
Mientras abuela y nieta compartían un momento familiar, esto le hizo traer otro recuerdo a la mente de la joven que recordó aquellos días cuando ella y su abuela solían viajar por el mundo ejerciendo su profesión como gitanas adivinando el futuro, realizando algunos oficios en los hogares y reconstruyendo pinturas; como extrañaba aquellos tiempos.  
  
"disculpe señorita" la joven regreso a la realidad cuando una pasiva voz la llamaba  
  
"oh lo siento, disculpe solo estaba acompañando a su nieta para que no estuviera sola" ella le contesto "es que me encariñe con su nieta, ella fue mi vecina en el autobús"  
  
"no se preocupe joven, Gloria me explico hace un momento lo mismo y me dijo que usted la cuido muy bien durante el trayecto a Ciudad Domino" la señora le contesto con una calida sonrisa "habrá algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella, señorita...."  
  
"que pena, no le he dado mi nombre, me llamo Helena" Esta extendió su mano tomando la de la señora.  
  
Helena podría parecer algo rara ante la gente pues su apariencia de chica gitana en ocasiones lograba que las personas se alejaran o le tuvieran miedo pero ella era todo lo contrario, una chica alta de aproximadamente dieciséis años, algo pálida y sus ojos azules que le combinaban perfectamente con su pañoleta color azul que le tapaba su blanca y larga cabellera. Siempre alegre pero con un carácter bastante fuerte siempre ayudaba alguien sea cuando se presentara la ocasión.  
  
"Helena, que nombre tan bonita, es un place conocerte" la señora le contesto y luego coloco su mano sobre la cabellera de su nieta.  
  
"gracias, si quizás me puedan ayudar, he llegado nuevamente a esta ciudad para entregar un paquete pero nosé como llegar al lugar donde debo entregarlo" ella saca de su maleta un pedazo de papel que llevaba escrito la dirección.  
  
La señora tomo el papel y lee la dirección "Helena, esto es en los suburbios de la ciudad, puedo dejarte cerca del área si deseas" le regreso el papel a chica.  
  
"si, mil gracias me ayudarían mucho" ella guardo la dirección y comenzó a caminar a lado de la señora y su nieta.  
  
...................................................  
  
El día de hoy ha sido un día gris y no por que el estado del tiempo lo este sino por que los estudiantes de la secundaria publica de Domino parecen estar contagiados con tristeza y algo de dolor.  
  
En cada salón de clases los estudiantes parecían estar pensando en todo menos en prestar atención a las lecciones de los profesores.  
  
"quien desea responder este problema" el profesor de matemática era uno de los tantos profesores que estaba pasando por ese problema con sus estudiantes ese día, al voltearse vio que todos estaban algo desanimados pero lo que lo molesto mas fue ver lo que ocurría con uno de ellos en el fondo del aula.  
  
El profesor camino hasta el asiento del joven Wheeler que se encontraba dormido en aquel momento, nada nuevo en aquel estudiante. Detrás de Wheeler, su fiel amigo Honda intentaba despertarlo pero fue imposible pues el profesor ya lo había visto.  
  
El profesor se hinco a un lado de Joey Wheeler, tomo un poco de aire y luego le grito logrando que el joven diera una rápido brinco en su silla causando risas en el salón.  
  
Joey miro rápidamente su alrededor "que paso, que hizo Pegasus ahora" al voltearse vio a su amigo quien le susurró "lo siento, hice todo lo posible por despertarte" y fue cuando noto a su profesor a su lado  
  
"le parece mi clase aburrida joven Wheeler, es la tercera vez esta semana" el hombre saco de su bolsillo de la camisa un bloque de papeles del cual anoto algo y luego se lo dio al chico "creo que usted ya sabe que significa esto" y el hombre regreso al pizarrón  
  
Joey leyó el papel en voz baja "otra semana de detención" doblo el papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Exactamente como el profesor se lo había dicho este era otro castigo mas que quedaría marcado en su historial estudiantil.  
  
Limpiar los pasillos del colegios y la cafetería por dos horas después de clases ya eran castigos comunes para Joey, quien tenia la fama de ser quien recibía mas castigos de detención que cualquier otro estudiante de la secundaria.  
  
Sintió de repente la mano de alguien en su hombro y se voltio a ver a Honda "no te preocupes amigo, yo te ayudare como siempre" este le dijo y Joey le sonrió en agradecimiento.  
  
Volvió a mirar al frente y pensó "prefiero los castigos que llegar temprano a confrontar a mi padre". Luego miro a su lado, al puesto de su amigo Yugi Moto quien estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en su cuaderno y volvió a pensar "el esta pasando por peores cosas que yo en este momento, el necesita nuestro apoyo ahora mas"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
El carro se detuvo frente la Secundaria Publica de Domino, del auto se bajo Helena con su bolsa en su espalda, luego camino hasta la parte delantera y se inclino.  
  
"Muchas gracias señora, este aventón me ha sido de mucha ayuda" ella extiende su mano para agarrar la de la señora "ha sido un placer haberla conocido a usted y su nieta"  
  
"no te preocupes Helena, todos debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros no crees" la señora soltó la mano de la joven  
  
"tiene razón, Gloria espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto y si no sigue siendo tan buena niña como lo has sido hasta ahora" Helena le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
"si, me voy a portar bien" ella le respondió  
  
"estas segura que no deseas que te acompañemos" la señora le pregunto "los suburbios de la ciudad son lugares muy peligrosos en altas horas de la noche, no es un lugar seguro para una joven como tú"  
  
"no se preocupe, voy a estar bien" Helena contesto "bueno es mejor que siga con mi búsqueda, le deseo a usted y su nieta mucha buena suerte en su camino de vida" ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás dándole oportunidad al carro de partir sin ningún problema. A los segundo el carro se movió lentamente y se perdió en el horizonte, Helena se despidió con su mano y luego la bajo "bueno, es hora de continuar" se dijo a si misma en voz alta.  
  
Comenzó a caminar hacia donde la señora le había indicado que podría estar lo que buscaba, miro su reloj y eran las dos de la tarde, se empezó a preocupar pues pensó que si no encontraba este lugar pronto la noche entonces no la dejaría trabajar adecuadamente y completaría su misión como se lo había prometido a su amiga.  
  
Se detuvo ante una señalización de calle, saco nuevamente el papel con la dirección de su bolsa y leyó "calle octava, estoy por buen camino" entro a la calle mirando cuidadosamente a su lado "amiga, voy bien, pronto encontrare a este chico Wheeler y podré seguir con mi viaje" 


	2. Capitulo no 2

Capitulo no. 2  
  
"Gracias" Helena sale de la tienda de víveres en donde había ingresado para pedir ayuda para encontrar el edificio de los Wheeler.  
  
Miro su reloj, ya casi habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada a Domino y se había encontrado con una noble niña y a su abuela quienes fueron muy amables en darle un aventón hasta los suburbios de la ciudad. Luego de unos minutos de dar vueltas por la ciudad se encuentra cerca de un callejón en el cual una bandada de perros empezaron a perseguirla hasta llegar por ultimo a la tienda de víveres en donde el amable dueño la ayudo a liberarse de los perros.  
  
"5:20, va a anochecer pronto" miro el cielo y noto que cada vez más el solo se ocultaba "donde diablos estará ese edificio" le dio un vistazo al papel con la dirección y se sentó en el medio de la acera a pensar.  
  
Mientras pensaba escucho un leve sonido en forma de gruñido y miro a su estomago "Umm, ya me había olvidado de ti pancita" se ríe un poco tomando su mochila la cual abrió y saco de la misma una bolsa que contenía dos emparedados.  
  
"Gracias a Dios que me tenia estos emparedados conmigo" abre la bolsita plástica y los saca de ella y los observa por unos minutos recordando como fue que los mismos fueron creados por las manos de amiga  
  
- no debes hacerlo, yo comeré algo ligero cuando llegue- Helena le  
  
dice a su amiga tratando de sacarla de la cocina –debes descansar-  
  
- Helena, por favor, aun estoy bien y puedo preparar unos emparedados  
  
aun que tu en realidad te mereces un bufete por el inmenso favor que  
  
nos estas haciendo a mi madre y a mi- la dulce chica de cabello rojizo  
  
le contesto a su amiga mientras le colocaba la mantequilla al pan  
  
- tu y tu madre me dieron mucho mas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por  
  
ambas- Helena le dijo –ustedes me salvaron la vida en aquella ocasión-  
  
- pero era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de lo que tu hiciste  
  
por mi ese día, tu también me salvaste ese día y los siguientes  
  
siempre nos has ayudado, por tal motivo déjame terminar de hacer estos  
  
emparedados para que no tengas comer comida fría- la joven le da una  
  
tierna sonrisa –ves, ya están listos- ella guarda los dos emparedados  
  
dentro de la bolsa y se la da a su amiga  
  
"pues tenias razón amiga, esto es un millón de veces mejor que comer algo frió" dándole un gran mordisco y trago sin ni siquiera haber masticado "lo siento mucho emparedado, fuiste gran compañero de viaje pero aquí termina tu karma en este mundo" dándole un ultimo vistazo y lista a darle otro mordisco cuando sin ninguna señal delante de ella aparecen veloz mente un grupo de niños en bicicletas que sin darse cuenta dejaron caer los dos emparedados  
  
Helena furiosa mira su almuerzo en el piso y luego a los chicos "Quienes se han creído ustedes para hacerme esto" les grito furiosa tratando de hacerlos regresar pero ninguno voltio a ver lo ocurrido "chiquillos malcriados, me las van a pagar"  
  
Se coloca su maleta en su espalda y comienza a correr detrás de ellos, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzarlos.  
  
------------------  
  
"Sr. Wheeler, ya es hora de que usted ya deba saber como trapear este piso, esta dejando mucho agua en las esquinas" la Sra. Lin le demostraba a Joey como quitarle el exceso de agua del trapeador "ahora siga usted, solo le queda media hora para terminar su castigo, espero que esto le haya servido para no volverlo a ver por los alrededores a estas horas por mucho tiempo"  
  
"lastimosamente Sra. Lin, creo que será imposible ya que estaré aquí por otra semana mas" Joey saca de su bolsillo la nota que el profesor de matemática le entrego por el incidente ocurrido durante su periodo.  
  
Le dio la nota a la enorme señora de seis pies y de contextura gruesa, que la leyó y dio un hondo suspiro "Wheeler, a veces me pregunto si tu haces estas travesuras por que prefieres estar aquí o sólo por simple rebeldía" se guarda la nota en su delantal "sigue limpiando, ahora solo te faltan 28 minutos" se voltea y camina de regreso a su oficina que se encontraba justo detrás de la cafetería  
  
"creo que lo hago por ambos motivos" dijo pensando en voz alta "si yo solo pudiera" cerro los ojos para calmarse a si mismo por la inmensa rabia que tenia dentro  
  
"que es lo que quisieras hacer amigo" Joey brinco como gato asustado al escuchar de la nada una voz detrás de el, luego de volver a su color natural se voltio a ver a Honda  
  
"No me asustes así" el le grito a su amigo quien se sentó molesto en una de las sillas  
  
"lo siento no fue mi intención" Honda le responde "es que te escuche hablando y tuve curiosidad en saber"  
  
Joey aun seguía mirándolo molesto pero luego le da una sonrisa y le comienza a dar coscorrones en la cabeza "esta bien, te perdono por esta vez"  
  
"suéltame Joey o no te vuelvo ayudar" Honda le decía tratando de quitarse a Joey de encima pero sus intentos fueron inútiles  
  
"esta bien, esta bien" Joey libera a Honda "eres un llorón"  
  
"no lo soy, es solo que me despeinas y me veré mal ante mis admiradoras" Honda saca una peinilla y se arregla el cabello "y como vas por esa área"  
  
"sólo debo terminar de secar por esas dos mesas y listo" Joey le respondió a su amigo acercándose a su área de trabajo "esta cafetería nunca a estado mas limpia desde mi llegada" con una enorme sonrisa y voz de orgullo levanta el trapeador en forma de ganador.  
  
"eso es muy cierto" Honda se sienta mientras se mira al espejo que saca de su bolsillo verificando su cabello "solo te quedan diecisiete minutos para terminar así que hazlo rápido para irnos a la casa de Anzu que hay nos encontraremos con Yugi"  
  
"ya voy" este le respondió y mojo el trapeador para poder terminar su tarea mas rápido. El desea ir rápidamente a la casa de su amiga para poder todos discutir una forma de poder ayudar a Yugi, en ese instante Joey sintió una inmensa rabia hacia la persona que había causado todo este problema "maldito Pegasus" maldijo el joven rechinando sus dientes al decir aquel nombre, Maximilian Pegasus.  
  
"Listo" grito Joey de felicidad y corrió hacia la oficina de la señora Lin con el utensilio de limpieza, entro suavemente y coloco el trapeador recostado sobre la pared "Sra. Lin, ya he terminado"  
  
"Todavía faltan tres minutos Wheeler" le contesto la Sra. Lin "pero mi reloj esta retrasado, vete y no le digas a nadie  
  
Joey sonrió agradecido y le grito gracias antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Luego paso por delante de su amigo "vamonos antes de que se arrepientan" y sin tener que decirlo nuevamente Honda comenzó a correr detrás de él. 


	3. Capitulo no 3

Capitulo no. 3  
  
"Nadie escapa de mi" Helena dio una enorme risa ante el grupo de niños que le habían hecho perder su almuerzo.  
  
Luego de casi veinte minutos de perseguirlos entres callejones, brincar muchos basureros y pasar por pequeños pasadizos, ella pudo agarrar al que parecía ser el líder del grupo cayendo los dos al piso. El resto de los niños al ver lo que sucedió, regresaron a ayudar a su jefe pero los chicos se dieron por vencidos ya que Helena les contó que ella era una gitana con poderes especiales y que si ellos se atrevían a atacarla podrían entonces ellos podían llevarse a su casa a un sapito como jefe.  
  
"Esta bien, lo sentimos mucho" el niño jefe le dijo "podemos irnos antes de que hagas lo que dijiste que me harías"  
  
"no tan fácil niño, primero darme algo a cambio para poder quedar a mano" ella se arrodilla y toma una bolsa de caramelos que se le cayeron al niño "deseo todos tus caramelos"  
  
"que" el niño grito "estas loca, nos han costado una fortuna y tu emparedado no cuesta ni un décimo" este le respondió  
  
"para tu información mocoso, ese emparedado vale el doble. Triple o cuatrogesima vez mas que tus pastillas" Helena mira con misterio al niño, este retrocede un poco "como es que era el hechizo para convertir niños en sapos"  
  
"esta bien, tómalos, déjanos ir ya" el niño le grita asustado "no nos hagas nada por favor"  
  
Helana se ríe en su interior "definitivamente, los niños de hoy en día no saben nada de historia, una gitana nunca podrá hechizar a nadie, bueno eso creo"  
  
"esta bien pueden irse una vez me hayan respondido una pregunta" ella les dice y todos los chicos se miran "deseo saber en donde puedo encontrar el Edificio Woshimi"  
  
Ninguno de los chicos parecían saber del edificio, su expresiones faciales demostraban mucha confusión ante el nombre del lugar hasta que uno recordó la información "claro, ya recuerdo, ese edificio esta justo al final de esta calle, nosotros no pasamos mucho por ahí por ser un basurero"  
  
La joven se memorizo las palabras del niño "ya se pueden ir" ella se da la vuelta con su botín y ellos se alejan en sus bicicletas a toda velocidad.  
  
Caminando en dirección recta tal como le dijo el niño miró su reloj "seis de la tarde, me queda una hora para que sea totalmente oscuro" comienza agilizar su paso.  
  
Al pasar dos cuadas, freo ante un edificio color crema del cuatro pisos algo viejo y sucio "uff, por fin llegue" miro a un lado y vio que el nombre correspondía con el que le habían dado "ahora en busca del apartamento 204" saca de la bolsa de los niños dos barras de caramelos, uno se lo coloca en el bolsillo de su falda y el otro lo abrió dándole un enorme mordisco "es de nueces con caramelo, rico" guarda la bolsa de caramelos dentro de maleta y comienza a subir las escaleras.  
  
Llego al segundo piso y se paro en el medio del pasillo, miro a la izquierda y luego la derecha. Vio una puerta que tenia marcado con marcador el número 204, camino despacio pues el momento de terminar su misión estaba cerca, su corazón latia rápidamente de los nervios y su garganta se torno reseca repentinamente que tragar un pedazo del dulce le dolió.  
  
Respiro profundamente al quedar frente a la puerta, toco la misma pero nadie responde "buenas noches" ella dijo pero el silencio aun se mantenía, toca la manigueta de la puerta y se da cuenta que esta abierta "ummm esta abierta, a lo mejor salieron y no la cerraron".  
  
Abrió despacio la puerta cuidadosamente e introdujo su cabeza para observar cada detalle de la habitación. Bueno para ser honesto no había mucho solo que lo que parecía ser la sala estaba llena de latas de cervezas por todo el piso, dos muebles viejos color chocolate eran los que llenaban la habitación, una lámpara llena de telaraña y nada de cuadros en la pared.  
  
"ugg este lugar apesta" susurro cuando el fatídico olor del licor entro por su nariz. Abrió un poco mas la puerta y entro sin hacer ruido, una vez adentro dio unos pasos hasta notar a un hombre acostado sobre uno de los sofás, este estaba inconsciente por una borrachera, siguió caminando llevando un conteo en su mente de cada pasito que daba, camino a un lado del hombre sin mover ninguna de las latas vacías.  
  
"eres tu chiquillo" la voz del hombre congelo a Helena inmediatamente "trajiste algo de comer" el hombre pregunto mientras en la mente de Helena ella podía escuchar su propia voz de desesperación, miedo y angustia "no puede ser que se haya despertado, no" y regreso en si cuando escucho que el hombre comenzó a gritar "Joey", ella miro a un lado tranquilizándose a si misma, sus manos temblaban "Santa Ana, ayúdame" y recordó el caramelo en su bolsillo, lo saco y manteniendo su pulso tranquilo lo coloco encima de aquel hombre.  
  
"mal agradecido" grito el hombre "vete a tu habitación" este le dijo, fue cuando ella aprovecho para caminar hacia el pasillo que la llevaría otro cuarto, se voltio para verificar que todo estaba bajo control y para dar una doble verificación en voz gruesa contesto "si, ya me voy", camino rápidamente y entro a la primera habitación a la mano izquierda cerrando la puerta.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la casa de Anzu. La anfitriona había puesto algunos bocadillos y bebidas para poder un poco mas de animo a la reunión que se llevaba a acabo en su casa.  
  
El silencio era un enorme acompañante esa habitación, tanto que los padres de Anzu le preguntaron si acaso el grupo había tenido algún tipo de discusión en la escuela.  
  
"Ojala" pensó en voz alta atrayendo las miradas de los tres chicos "disculpen" respondió  
  
"por que, acaso ocurre algo" pregunto Honda intentando traer un tema a flote.  
  
"no, es sólo que mis padres me preguntaron si acaso estamos peleados" ella respondió la pregunta "dicen que no es normal que estemos tan callados"  
  
"entiendo" contesto Honda "ojala fuera esa la razón"  
  
Y nuevamente el salón se silencio, Yugi se mantenía cabiz bajo, Joey miraba la ventana como quien busca una salida, Honda comía algunos de los bocadillos y Anzu tomo su vaso para refrescar su garganta.  
  
Coloco su vaso sobre la mesita "chicos creo que callados no solucionaremos nada, no creen" la joven comento esperando algún tipo de respuesta.  
  
"Anzu tiene razón" Joey fue el primero en hablar colocándose sus manos detrás de su cuello "debemos pensar en algo y rápido"  
  
"como que señor genio" Honda pregunto le pregunto de manera sarcástica "pues tus últimas ideas no fueron de mucha ayuda" se cruzo de brazos y los otros dos chicos se rieron.  
  
"oye, no me digas así" Joey le dijo y le dio un coscorrón del Honda dio un gran grito "al menos dije algo no crees, casanova"  
  
"hey calmate quieres, sólo decía" este le dijo quitándose a su amigo de encima y terminando dándole la espalda.  
  
"vamos chicos, estamos aquí por Yugi, no para ponernos a pelear" Anzu dijo de manera regañadienta y ambos regresaron a su posiciones anteriores.  
  
"Entonces que hacemos" Joey comento tomando varios bocadillos y metiéndoselos a la boca comenzó masticar rápidamente "ya llevamos dos días pensando en que hacer" intento decir pues con la boca repleta no se le entendían muchas palabras.  
  
"Lo único que sabemos es que Maximiliam Pegasus es nuestro enemigo, el creador del duelo de monstruos y dueño de una poderosa empresa que puede hacer y deshacer lo que este a su antojo" Honda comento  
  
"tengo entendido que es un viejo excéntrico que vive solo en un enorme castillo que esta situado en una isla privada al norte de la ciudad" Anzu dijo "además de sus sucursales en otras partes del mundo y su casa principal en los Estados Unidos"  
  
"Chicos, debemos tomar en consideración que de alguna forma el posee un objeto milenario, eso le incrementa su poder" Yugi dijo algo luego de haberse mantenido callado durante toda la tarde.  
  
"Pero el debe tener algún punto débil" Joey dijo golpeando la mesa "alguna falla, no puede ser posible que el sea indestructible" y volvió a pegarle con un puño la mesa  
  
"Joey, por favor, quieres calmarte" Anzu quito la mano del chico de la mesa "esa mesa es una reliquia familiar" luego le dio un codazo como castigo para que sintiera lo que sus muebles sentían.  
  
"si, a lo mejor el tiene algún punto débil pero no va hacer tan sencillo" Yugi pensó en voz alta tratando de ser optimista pero le costaba.  
  
"Por Dios, Yugi, tú derrotaste a Kaiba, eso fue sencillo" Joey intento lo mismo logrando que sus amigos también lo ayudaran a convencer a su amigo de baja estatura.  
  
"Amigos les agradezco su gran ayuda pero esta no va a ser tan fácil como fue derrotar a Kaiba, estamos hablando del creador del duelo de monstruos" Yugi volvió agachar la cabeza luego la volvió a subir con una leve sonrisa "saben, ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que es mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa" se puso de pie, tomo su bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.  
  
"Nosotros también nos vamos, así que te acompañaremos hasta tu casa" Honda le comenta poniéndose de pie y luego seguido por Joey.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron de la casa despidiéndose antes de los padres de su amiga, luego se despidieron de ella agradeciéndole sus bocadillos y bebidas, en especial Joey  
  
"ya no me debo preocupar por la cena de esta noche" Joey alzo mostrando una bolsita llena de algunos de los bocadillos  
  
"Joey, se mas cortés quieres" Honda le dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente  
  
"no te preocupes, ya todos sabemos como es Joey" Anzu dijo tratando de disimular un poco su frustración sobre la actitud de su amigo "y por favor chicos, apenes lleguen a sus casas, llámeme para saber que llegaron bien, así quedare mas tranquila" la chica les dijo a sus tres amigos actuando como su hermana mayor y a ellos en lo general no les molestaba tener siempre a alguien que les recordara esos detalles "en especial tú, Joey"  
  
"sabes lo difícil que es para mi conseguir un telefono" Joey contesto molesto en su defensa "pero si deseas me prestas tu celular para que yo te pueda llamar esta noche" este le quiño el ojo  
  
Anzu solo lo empujo "en tus sueños, amiguito, sabes que ese celular me costo tres meses de mesada" le contesto  
  
"Anzu, amiga, no te preocupes por nuestro querido Joseph" Honda se acerca y le murmura algo al oido pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que Joey no lo escuchara a lo que el lo empuja y se comienzan a corretear alrededor de ella.  
  
Yugi se rio un poco y se sientio bien al por fin poder hacerlo después de tener casi dos días sin sentirse así, en especial cuando el solia sentarse a escuchar los cuentos de su abuelito.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Honda le grita un poco mas alejado de él "ya nos vamos" a lo que el joven se despide de Anzu con un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo detrás de sus mejores amigos. 


	4. Capitulo no 4

Capitulo no. 4

"vamos a ver, en donde guardo esto" sosteniendo en una mano tres camisas dobladas mientras con la derecha buscaba un espacio en donde guardarlas "como un joven puede tener tanta ropa tanto en un armario como en el piso" con su mano libre aplasto las otras y coloco las que ella traía encima.

"listo, cuarto semi arreglado" respiro profundo antes de darse una palmada de buen trabajo así misma "veamos, son las seis y treinta, bueno creo que antes de dejar el paquete puedo tomar un descanso" saca de su mochila otra barra de caramelo que abre y le da una mordida.

_Sorprendente lo que se puede hacer en treinta minutos, _pensó en voz baja al echar un vistazo a la habitación que hace unos minutos había irrumpido para poder salvarse del ebrio dueño de la casa. Justo cuando ella se sentía segura de haber escapado de aquel hombre al entrar aquella habitación descubre que había entrado a una cueva, pues el mismo tenia una ventana cubierta por unas cortinas azul marino que privaban la entrada del sol y de la vista de un hermoso árbol sakura. La cama que pareciera la canasta de ropa sucia estaba decorada con muchas piezas de ropas que incluían pares de zapatos y zapatillas; el suelo no se salvaba pues el mismo estaba lleno de obstáculos como libros, casetes vhs y algunas cartas de duelo de monstruos.

Al ver tal desastre en un lugar tan pequeño, algo en su mente le dijo que debía arreglarlo y sin tener que escuchar la voz mas de cuatro veces, pues había que pensarlo bien antes de meterse en el ojo del huracán, estiro sus brazos y comenzó a arreglar y recoger lo que pudiera. Durante su trabajo pudo encontrar objetos que le confirmaron que estaba en el lugar correcto, un portarretrato debajo de la cama era la mejor prueba y más lo que la foto decía detrás:

_Joey:_

_Aun que ya no nos veamos, aun seguimos unidos en la distancia. Pase lo que pase yo siempre seré tu hermanita y tu mi hermano mayor._

_Serenity_

Media hora después, aun comiendo su barra de chocolate Helena podía recordar aquel portarretrato que le dio la idea final para dejar su paquete. Metió su mano bajo la cama justo donde había encontrado el marco, la saca y le da una ultima hojeada al mismo. No podía evitar conmoverse por tal foto de aquellos dos niños en una playa, "_ojala yo hubiese tenido una cámara para tomarme fotos con mi abuela y a todos los lugares que fuimos_"

"pero bueno, lo que fácil vino fácil se va" suspiro y coloco la foto justo al frente del aparato reproductor que se encontraba debajo de un viejo y pequeño televisor. Luego saco de su bolsa un paquete manila que coloco junto a la foto "perfecto, una última cosa para que todo sea como lo planeé" saca una cartera mas pequeña negra de la cual saca un pasaje de autobús que coloca encima del paquete.

"lo siento mucho Serenity, se que te prometí regresar luego de terminar esto pero creo que tu hermano necesitara esto mas que yo" miro con nostalgia aquel boleto que la mamá de su amiga, la Sra. Katsuya, había comprado un día antes de su partida hacia ciudad Domino.

"Un boleto de ida y de regreso" pensó en voz alta Helena al ponerse de pie tomando su bolso "pero yo sólo necesitaba el de ida para seguir mi camino en la vida" se dijo al recordar que durante el viaje en el bus ella ya había tomado la decisión que ya era hora de seguir su peregrinación como lo hacían el resto de su congregación y por mas que le doliera separarse de tan buena familia como los Katsuya, era su vida y ella debía continuarla.

Guardándose la envoltura del chocolate en su bolsa, y feliz por las buenas acciones del día se dispuso a salir pero fue cuando recordó al dueño del hogar que aun que borracho en el sillón aun la esperaría en al sala.

"si salgo por ahí me puede atrapar y entonces Adiós misión" se coloco su mano en la boca con la intención de moderse las uñas, mala maña que ella tenia desde pequeña pero que la mantenía en calma cuando estaba nerviosa como ahora "sólo tengo una salida" miro a su mano izquierda para contemplar su vista al enorme árbol sakura y cuyas ramas no se encontraban tan lejos de aquella ventana.

"quizás si me lanzo hasta las ramas pueda que baje por su tronco" se acerco a la ventana y la abrió lentamente para medir la distancia entre ambos "no es mucha, y he brincado a puntos mas distantes que este" cerro los ojos y comenzó a orar pues lo que necesitaba ahora era la ayuda de su angelito de la guarda, y de todo aquel pariente difunto que la estuviera mirando en estos momentos desde el cielo.

Se levanto un poco su falda negra para poder que su pierna se estirara sin ningún problema y la misma tocara un pequeño pasillo justo debajo de la ventana, luego con mucho cuidado saco su otra pierna quedando finalmente sentada sobre el marco de la ventana.

"ok, ahora no mires abajo" y como en todas las películas la protagonista siempre mira y entrando en pánico grita y ella no quiso pasar por alto este paso "esta ha sido mi peor idea en mi vida" grito en pánico.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente "vamos tu puedes" se murmuraba "vamos tu puedes", con un poco de motivación se corrió poco a poco para poder alcanzar la rama, con un poco de menos de un metro de distancia de la rama tomo su bolso y murmurándose aun esas palabras tiro su bolso que cayo sano sobre las hojas del árbol.

"bueno no escuche que se haya caído anda, eso es buena señal" pensó pero un golpe la asusto causando que ella abriera sus ojos, sudando de frío trago en seco pero vio su bolso seguro en la rama, _entones si no fue mi bolso, que sonó así"_

Regreso su cabeza a la ventana y vio una nueva persona entrar en ella, definitivamente no era aquel hombre borracho sobre el sillón pero tenían un ligero parecido, a lo mejor podría ser "Joseph".

Dio un par de vueltas sorprendido por no encontrar ninguna de sus pertenencias en el piso, en especial por que todo estaba limpio "esto es espeluznante" dijo asustado _"abra sido un fantasma"_ su piel se puso de gallina al pensar sobre un posible espectro en su habitación _"me es suficiente con mi padre para ahora tener espíritus del otro mundo"_ se quito su abrigo azul de la escuela y lo tiro al piso y se le quedo observando esperando alguna reacción paranormal del mismo pero se mantuvo igual.

Prefirió sentarse en su cama aun esperando que su ropa le diera alguna señal fantasmagórica y nada "estoy siendo paranoico, todo esto de Pegasus y robando almas me tiene al borde de la locura" sacudió su cabeza y se percato al detenerla del paquete que estaba frente del televisor.

Toma asiento en el suelo y aun mas asustado queda frío al ver aquella foto sobre la caja chocolate, mira la foto al tomarla en sus manos _"Serenity" _su mente murmuro. Su pequeña hermana, junto con el en aquella foto que podría tener como siete años de haber sido tomada, la última foto juntos.

Su corazón latió suavemente pero su respiración era rápida, _"quizás Serenity estuvo aquí" _pensó y lo emociono _"si, eso fue, Serenity vino y arreglo mi habitación, quizás aprovecho cuando papá se durmió para venir e irse"_

Coloco la foto en el piso y tomo el paquete _"que será esto"_ sacudió la caja y le comenzó a romper el papel manila que lo envolvía _"debe ser algún regalo por parte de ella"_ aun mas emocionado abrió la caja descubriendo una cinta de VHS "ah debe ser algún mensaje de donde puedo encontrarla" y sin perder mas tiempo la coloco en el aparato reproductor y encendió su televisor. Luego de varios segundos apareció la imagen de una dulce chica de trece años, de cabellos semi rojizos. Con una sonrisa calidad expreso "hola joey; soy tu hermanita, Serenity"

"si, la grabación se ve excelente" Helena se auto felicitaba al ver las primeras imágenes de la cinta de video, "ahora si ya puedo estar mas tranquila, he completado mi misión" suspiro aun atenta a la escena que en ese momento presenciaba, nunca se imagino como sería aquel momento en que Joey viera la cinta, que reacción tuviera cuando su hermanita le relatara su pronta ceguera y las acciones que el tomaría "espero que vea el tiquete del bus".

Coloco su mano en el monitor, su hermana le acaba decir que su tiempo se estaba por acabar, pronto quedaría sin la visión y le solicitaba que fuera a verla antes de que esto ocurriera. Sentía que el mismo acaba de perder la vista al quedar en blanco a la noticia, que hacer se preguntaba, no hay nada que hacer se respondió. Unas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro lamentando el hecho que en seis años el nunca pudo hacer nada al respecto, que en seis años nunca la fue a visitar. Tantas cosas que hacer en seis años y el nunca las hizo, probablemente pensando que cuando el cumpliera la mayoría de edad el podría hacerlas pero el tiempo le gano la partida y fue ahora a sus dieciséis.

Se tiro al piso y se cubrió sus dos ojos con sus manos para detener las lagrimas de sus ojos, una rabia inmensa lo envolvió pero no le ayudo a conseguir una respuesta. Coloco sus manos en el piso, quedando encima del papel manila que molesto tira mas lejos; fue en ese momento que nota un papel blanco.

"El tiquete" Helena ve como el mismo vuela un poco después de la apartada que Joey le da al mismo "no, no, tómalo bobo" asustada comienza a masticar los pellejos de dedo pulgar. El rubio pareció haberla escuchado y gateo hasta aquel boleto, que tomo en sus manos leyéndolo detenidamente.

"un boleto para Ikeda" el no lo podía creer, tenia un pase de ida para ir a ver a su hermanita y cumplir su petición, el mismo era para partir al día siguiente en la noche en auto bus "que hago, si me voy que le diré a mis amigos, que excusa daré en la escuela aun que la escuela no es el problema ni papa pero como le explico a mis amigos mi repentina partida en especial cuando mas estamos unidos para planear como recuperaremos al abuelito de Yugi" con el boleto en mano, toma su abrigo y sale de la habitación

"parece que lo va a hacer, si" dijo feliz y alzo sus brazos en celebración pero los baja rápidamente al sentir la brisas fría que le recuerda que se encontraba en el pequeño pasillo de un edificio y esto la volvió a preocupar. "creo que debo bajar"

Cuidadosamente se coloco de pie, feliz por lo que parecía ser una respuesta positiva a su misión, alzo sus dos brazos en celebración hasta en el momento en que sintió una brisa fría envolverla y hacerle perder el balance. Asustada se pego a la pared, "creo que ahora es buen momento para pensar que voy hacer para bajar"

Miró nuevamente el suelo y el mismo se veía bastante lejos de la distancia en que ella se encontraba, grito en desesperación "esta ha sido la peor idea de mi vida" luego de haber sacado eso de su alma se sentía un poco menos miedosa, "tengo que bajar, debo llegar para el barco de las nueve, bueno al menos alcanzar el ultimo que salga del puerto" se dijo al notar que ya eran las siete y veinticinco. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar del frío.

"no esta muy lejos verdad, si mi bolso pudo llegar yo también podré" pensó en voz alta "vamos tu puedes, tu puedes" empezó a recitar como poema para convencerse que ella podía saltar hasta el árbol.

"ahora o nunca" su pie izquierdo da el primer paso mientras la derecha se impulsa, abriendo sus brazos siente el viento de la noche cortar a través de ella y un repentino latigazo en la cara le respondió que había aterrizado sobre la misma rama que su bolso.

"oh gracias Dios, gracias" observo el cielo estrellado y agradeció el haber llegado, algo mayugada, pero con vida.

Luego de media hora para bajar con sus enceres del árbol, se limpio su ropas y luego cayo mareada al piso de espalda "estoy cansada, me voy a desmayar" y automáticamente su cerebro se desconecto del mundo.


End file.
